


Now You See Me

by Sabeystar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrogant Magnus Bane, Bad Boy Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bully Alec lightwood, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dark Magnus Bane, Hazel Eyes, Hurt Magnus Bane, Inexperienced Magnus Bane, Kingdom of Edom, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus jokingly calls Alec an ogre, Pirates, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Runaway Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, emotionally constipated alec lightwood, seaside town, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeystar/pseuds/Sabeystar
Summary: They meet in an unprecedented way, a tale of bravado and games, but when Magnus’s refuge in the small seaside town of Hadres is being threatened by Edom, will he find an unexpected ally in the aggressive ogre or will the journey across the oceans be Magnus's own kind of personal hell.





	1. Our Rooftop

Magnus's POV 

I follow the path of heated stones towards the harbour, the first ships have arrived! The town is bustling with life as the mid morning sun pours heat and hope of summer into the small seaside town of Hadres. Hadres borders the Kingdom of Edom and is often used as a trade route by the Alicantes, a rival kingdom from across the seas.

My family, Raphael, Simon, Caterina and Madzie and I have called this town home for the last 4 years, despite our youth and reckless ways, we were able to build a life here together. However Edom has began to expand it’s borders, it won’t be long before they arrive here, before then we need to leave. If we stay, he will find us and the small happiness we have found here will be taken away. Ragnor has already suffered by his hand, and I won’t allow anymore of my family to be hurt for his amusement and twisted sense of righteousness.

Anyways for now, I need to walk down to the harbour as ships mean more jobs and food. I see, the others have had the same idea, from above it’s easy to see their little heads racing through the crowd, wreaking havoc like a pack of wild dogs, in person there’s honestly little difference. Walking through the town, may have been an understatement, it’s more like I’m gliding over it. Slowing down, I see our youngest, Madzie, being stopped by an ogre, I’m serious this guy looks like he ate his brother and then his dog for dessert. Well, he’s not eating my little pup. As I start climbing down, I see the others have returned and are distracting the ogre with their sheer intensity allowing Madzie to slip away. Smiling, I have to appreciate, their loyalty, another dog-like quality they possess. 

A voice roared ‘WHAT THE HELL, KID?’, snapping me back to reality. 

Raphael is being dangled by his collar, he must have stuck around longer than the rest, he never knows when to leave whilst he's still ahead. 

The ogre, shouts ‘DO YOU WANT TO TRY THAT AGAIN?’ as his fist connects with Raphael’s face. 

I instantly see red and lift my hand towards the direction of the commotion. Channelling my rage, I send blue sparks of magic hurtling towards the damn creature.  


The world freezes. I hear screams. Are they mine? No. 

Slowly I regain my senses as the ogre’s screams subside. A rugged figure emerges from the crowd and calms the ogre, whilst tactically pointing at something. This seems to get the ogre’s attention as he starts intently looking in that direction until he spots it, signalling to his partner. The two men are fearsome sight as they start moving through the crowds with malicious, shoving passersby. I sit on my ledge as they move closer. The ogre’s eyes are a rich honeycomb hazel, and are alight with insanity. 

Wait how do I know that? 

‘Oh no’ I whisper, feeling my face drop. 

They start sprinting towards me, their laughs echoing.

I scrabble to my feet and start scaling the building to the roof. Their laughs falter, as they realize that climbing is harder than it looks. 

Now it’s my turn to laugh. I instantly know this was a bad move because it seems that anger is great motivation as their speed increases, just my luck. I hurry to put some distance between us. My arrogance won’t cost me anything this time, since it soon becomes clear that they are incompetent at roof jumping. Not a common sport, I suppose. 

The smartest of the pair seems to realise difference in ability and gives up, while the Ogre stupidly carries on. The sun has nearly fully risen, it’s almost time. Opportunities like this are rare and lessons need to be learnt.  


Slowing down, I change my route opting for one of the higher, more secluded buildings. I put a few zigzags in there, to add some subtlety to this. Running at full speed, he is slowly closing in on me, the desperation is undeniable. 

Now I’m almost within his grasp, but it’s too soon, so I let my adrenaline take over as I soar through the air. The wind pushes me forward onto my selected rooftop, separated from the rest. The first thing, I see is the disbelief in his eyes, he caught me. He knows I can’t make the jump, but he doesn’t know what I know.

Smiling, I step onto the ledge, facing him. His anger fades, as he cautiously looks around the rooftop like my pack of dogs will jump out of the sky. His eyes narrow, he’s realising that this could be a trap, clever boy. 

As he begins to face me, I wave him goodbye falling backwards as a swarm of Ravenclaws, daggered ferocious black birds, suddenly appear right on time like every other day. I watch the scene unfold from the crowd below as the birds attack him, but in a few seconds he realises that there is a balcony below the ledge, not as dumb as I thought. 

He escaped with only a few scratches and one hell of a tale.

“Hey, Magnus, where have you been?” Raphael asked.  


Rolling my eyes I face to talk to the others, they begin to tell me about the new cargo, from exotic fruit to spotted animal fur. Workers will be needed at first light to unload the cargo, this seasonal work will help us get by, but I don’t know how long we can stay here, the money is running out and going back for more is no longer an option.  


The kids chatter away as Raphael slips into the kitchen. I leave the kids to their fascinating talk about spiked fruit to find Raphael preparing dinner. As I help him peel the taro crops and potatoes. 

He asks again “so where were you?” 

“Just on the roof” I reply with a smirk. 

“Which roof was that?” he said raising his eyebrow. 

“I can’t remember” 

He grins and says “I heard a new-comer was foolish enough to go to the Ravenclaw roof” 

We both look at each other and burst out laughing. We do the same; one of us just doesn’t get caught.

Before we know it, we’re all in bed and anticipating a long day ahead.


	2. Snakes at the Harbour

We awake at first light and casually make our way through the side streets making sure to avoid the most crowded areas, to avoid a repeat of yesterday’s events. In a seaside village like ours, the early hours are when the streets are bustling with life, the evenings streets are reserved for the sailors and their companions. Most villagers know better than to socialise with the merry bunch, who may have to tendency to drink their own weight in alcohol and brawl like men looking for their last meals.

Now, half way through the town, the ships are ominously looming over us, I quicken my pace, signalling for the others to do the same. Simon, one of our eldest members at 14, continues to mindlessly chatter about everything and nothing. I catch bits and pieces, “did you see their swords?” “I haven’t seen any parrots yet, do you think they keep them in cages or on their shoulders?”

I interrupt and say “Simon, you do realise there is a difference between pirates and sailors?”

Raphael chimes in “not to mention the only pirates who have parrots, are in story books?”

Simon reply’s “I know the difference, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have a fondness for feathery companions? and Raph, don’t you know about the pirate pledge? Parrots are a must.”

Raphael and I share a look of disbelief, despite Simon being one of the eldest, his common sense is severely lacking to the extent I’ll leave, 10 year old Madzie in charge before I’d consider him. We continue our journey until we reach the harbour and Raphael leads us to the merchant who agreed to employ us to unload his cargo. Raphael and the merchant continue to talk while he signals us to begin.

I meet Raphael’s stare, and lift an eyebrow, and receive a scowl for simply noticing this guy’s subtle tactic of putting off work whilst securing a deal for his apothecary supplies. Two birds with one stone, this guy can be quite charming when he wants to be, he could sell a glass of water to a drowning man, but personally his natural asshole tendencies are quite endearing after having to deal with snakes for most of my life.

 

As I grimace whilst lifting the crates, Simon continues to ramble about the supposedly incredible sailors who know the five seas like the back of their hands. I grit my teeth and continue to lift the crates, until I encounter a particularly large crate which is rattling like crazy. Even Simon stops his rambling to stare at it, his eyes growing larger and mouth gaping open, he stutters “ is t-t-that an a-animal in there?” I suspect the crate and reply 

“it seems like there’s a lot of animals in there, probably reptiles, they don’t seem like the best of friends either”

“Why would someone want them?”

“Who knows? A fool and their money are easily parted”. I look around and to make sure the coast is clear before I flick of my wrist sending blue sparks towards the crate to manipulate its weight and put a temporary locking charm on it. Once the suspicious crate settles down, me and Simon gingerly carry it out of the harbour.

After an hour, Raphael begins to help us and I spot a slender man approach the merchant we’re working for. As they talk, I keep my head down as I pass them. I notice that the new man looks shocked for a second when he spots me but quickly turns back to the conversation.

When I return walking along the same path, I see the slender man on the outskirts of the harbour, thoughtfully scanning the crowd before his head jerks towards me and our eyes meet. I stare at him apprehensively, as he's eyes lock on something behind me and he begins to stride towards it. I see, that though he is lean, he is well built with mousy blond hair and intelligent brown eyes. He smirks as he passes me and I can't help the scowl that comes to my face. My eyes follow him after him and watch as he literally preens like a cat. If I was in a better mood, it could have been adorable, how giddy, almost child-like he seemed, but I'm not, so I might as well warn the others about our resident lurking creep.

I find Raphael and Simon inside the merchant's shop still arguing about the differences between pirates and sailors. I interrupt them "Can you guys give it a rest already?"

Raphael replies "finally someone with some sense, can you tell this guy that pirates don't grow beards to act as a blanket for their parrots?"

"Well how else do parrots stay warm, they’re an exotic bird?" Simon asks. Suddenly, Simon and Noah go disturbing silent and look at me like I’ve grown an extra head.

With as much exasperation I can muster, I reply “Simon just no, and can you stop this god-like worshipping of the sailors? You do realise that their just a bunch of glorified bus boys, with 10 brain cells shared among the lot of them?”

Their facial expressions grow from vacant to horrified. I look at them unimpressed,seriously? I’ve said worse before and I know this isn’t comedic gold, but the silent treatment is not appreciated.

So I continue “not to mention the disgusting mess they make in the town every evening, I know solid land is good, but they don’t need to act like a pack of demented hyenas, but you know what they say about sailors? That they’re are just lost boys who needed to be pushed out from under their mother’s skirts and now overcompensate with this obnoxious macho facade, so unoriginal in my opinion and don't get me started on the things they consider to be acceptable clothes”

As I finish, I hear a snort from behind me alerting me to the looming presence above me. I slowly turn and spot the mousy haired, slender man from before and the ogre looking down at me, and now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t remember getting a clear view of the Ogre’s companion, the cruel irony, I have a clear view.

The Ogre has a cruel glint in his beautiful hazel eyes which go devastating well with his classic villain jawline. Those would be sad last thoughts, so I quickly look around and spot, the sword strapped onto his hip, but that’s too risky for my liking. I continue to scan, looking over his shoulders and I spot a trident in the far corner of the store.

The ogre face stretches into a falsely sweet smile, full of malice as he says “look who we have here, our flying little minx”, he steps closer to me as I step back into Raphael and Simon. All of us frozen waiting for what the ogre says next, well the other 2 are, I’m waiting for an opportunity to get that trident.

Internally I curse my tactless nature, and get ready for a fight when the ogre’s mousy haired companion comes between us and begins to lowly warn the ogre that he may not win this fight, as they already know I’m a mage. I over hear him say “Alec this may be a blessing in disguise of an annoying brat, let’s try hurt him before we ask for his help”

He then turns to me and says “My name’s Andrew Underhill and let me just say, I’m sorry for my companion’s, Alec’s, rude behaviour before. I guess being the caption, is going to his head, but I think we both can agree his head is already large enough?”

I blink up at him, I’ll never seen a man imitate a snake better than this, if sailing doesn’t work out for him, I'm sure he could have a career as an actor. His brown eyes are icy and alive with sly curiosity. I tread carefully closer to the two men (and also closer to the trident). I try to play along and so I say “since I’ve been calling him an ogre since the first time I saw him, I think his head could compete with the sun"

Big bad Alec snorts, elegantly I might add, and adds "yeah because you've been the picture of humble and gracious, I'm sure my head looks big compared to your scrawny ass"

Underhill always the diplomat intervenes "gracious may be a stretch but you were certainly graceful climbing up those buildings, and Alec, yeah, let's pretend, that you weren't staring at that the supposed scrawniness, however despite being pirates, we tend to have better manners than most ..." 

A cackle from Raphael interrupted Underhill "whatever you're selling buddy, we're not buying"

"Now Raphael let the the kind pirate continue, I know we can talk civilly, now what was that about my fine ass?" I send a wink towards tall dark and mean Alec

Alec blanched, and quickly formed a delicious sneer "lets be clear you are a pain in my ass, I wouldn't mind kicking it, but it has come to my attention that it would be suicidal to make the journey to the free islands without magical assistance"

I roll my eyes "if that's really all you want to do, but still this passive aggressiveness isn't really doing much for you buddy...", before I could continue to rile up the giant known as Alec, 

Underhill says with a warning glare to his companion  
"what my friend is trying to say, we've decided to be civil gentlemen and ask for your assistance instead of kidnapping you from a side street, like a pair of criminals"

Me and Raphael stare a dark look, sensing the lack of choices presented, with a cut nod to Simon, we begin to back away from the pair. It's honestly quite sad how predictable the beautiful Alec is as he grabs my arm and pulls me against his body. This move puts me at eye level with a long pale neck with a rune tattoo of some sort, I don't recognise it, but I do know it looks delectable against the pale neck, the perfect place to mark.

As I feel the hard plains of his body against mine, I gracefully slide my leg between his and let my thigh rub against his most sensitive spot. I feel him still, and suck in a breath, a devils thought lights up my brain, I push myself against him so our groins meet, his response was to move one hand to grip my hip and firmly hold me in place. 

Swinging my hips sensually, I grind against his impressive length and feel him harden as his hand tightens on my hip to the point of being painful. In retaliation as I can't be the only one in pain, I graze my teeth along his jawline meeting his eyes, they are burning bright and concentrated on me as I continue to rub and sink my teeth a little deeper without breaking eye contact, I see his eyes cloud with lust and something darker I can't identify.

I hear shuffling to my side, its seems Underhill has come out of his trance and I'm sure Raphael and Simon are already a safe distance away, but sadly this poor pup seems to have forgotten how we ended up in this situation. 

I quickly strike my leg up, into the spot I was messaging, and swipe his legs so he drops to be floor with a loud thump. I race to the trident and enchant it with a strong sleep charm. 

Underhill notices and slowly backs away, unsheathing his sword . I strike quickly and slash his arm and create blue sparks of magic between us, he eyes the sparks wearily and predictable stays back and makes no move to breach the sparks. He's already demonstrated that he was a cautious man, it's nice to know that I was right. 

I nod towards Simon and Raphael and we race towards the door, while Underhill is preoccupied with the rouse and slowly sinking into sleep .

I pause at the door and playfully tease the man staring up at me from the floor "Maybe next time you could show me your other large head, I promise I won't bite, sweetie unless that's what you want me to do, mmm definitely a kink I can support" sending him a wink, I see deliciously enraged eyes narrow in response as he struggles to his feet.

Blowing a kiss at the fool, I throw the trident so it slashes his arm as well, and dash out the door laughing. That was the most fun, I've had in ages!


	3. The Rescue and His, Alexander

Alec's POV

Underhill, Jace and I move through the town strategically, we've gone on enough outings and stealth missions to be able to move instinctively together towards our target, the house of those vengeful brats, after the failure at the docks, we unanimously decided to do some research on the kids by talking to some of the locals.

It was strange to find that the locals were oddly reluctant to tell us anything about a group of misfits, we persisted and after a few broken legs, we found that there are 5 of them living in a small hut on the outskirts of town, near the river. The one who fits my little minx's description of golden tan skin, sultry almond eyes and a round ass, seems to be Magnus, though only one local was unwise enough to comment on that last asset. Shortly after, I deposited his body to the bottom of the sea. 

The local's reluctance to talk further intrigues me about the conundrum that is Magnus. For God's sake, even his name sounds magical.

Somehow, my little minx is getting even more captivating. 

Though it may just be the whole foreplay fiasco in the shop that is getting me riled up and clouding my judgement of the young brat. In reality, I may just be objectively measuring his attractiveness. 

Entirely. Objectively. Yes.

That sounds more like me, than this disgusting sappy stalker routine I have going.

 

As we continue to walk, I contemplate Underhill's lecture about why the group of kids were hostile towards us from the start and why my brain was fried by magic, Magnus's magic. The second time in the shop, he had no explanation for why my brain short circuited aside from a smug shake of his head, Andrew is sometimes too smug for his own good as he added "your game of cat and mouse is hilarious, you're here getting all excited without actually catching the mouse", but a glare and not so subtle threat of lavatory duty quickly shuts him up. 

As Jace eloquently put it 'if you keep saying shit like that, he's literally going to make you clean it up'

Furthermore, apparently the group of kids including Magnus, probably thought I was hassling the little girl. But still did they really need to surround me like a pack of wild dogs for reprimanding the little girl for running into me. Izzy sure couldn't stop laughing at that part, stating its my fault for not being more gentle with my words and my general giant physique was probably reason enough to be literally curse me out, literally. 

I really do need to thank Magnus for that. 

We reach the river bank, near the hut and I scan the area and quickly spot 3 men hovering around the hut, 2 at the door and one at the window, I quickly halt Jace from racing off recklessly, if only someone stopped me from going onto that rooftop, but honestly I would do it all again, even now. I guess it's the magic of Magnus.

We hear frantic shouting from inside the hut, we slowly creep towards the hut as it becomes clear we can stop this, looking more closely I see something shimmering. 

Squinting, I'm able to make out a faintly blue shield wavering around the house, the men surrounding it seem to be battering the shield as it begins to quickly fade. I hear a scream of a name, Magnus's name as the shield suddenly disappears. Without hesitation I rush towards the 2 men at the door as Underhill goes for the one by the window.

Using my sword, I pierce one's neck before harshly jerking the sword to side to ensure he won't live. I grab the second's head as Jace loiters behind and and begin battering his head against the door, repeatedly, until even his mother wouldn't recognise him.

I pause my actions, after I'm satisfied he won't live another day as a functional human being, to realise the river bank is oddly silent like everyone is holding their breath. I look back at Jace who steps back as if he's doesn't want to get too close. 

Looking down at the deformed figure, I see what Jace's see's, this wasn't like my usual kill, quick and brutal like the first which tends to my style, not this violence. It looks similar to the rage I feel when people get too close to Izzy or pick a fight with Jace, but somehow different at the same time.

Taking a second to slowly breath, before I push the door open, to find 3 of the older kids shielding Magnus who is on his knees in front of the little girl from before.

Magnus looks tired, with sweat across his forehead causing his hair to stick to his skin. The almond eyes are still bright with determination and those luscious lips are in a firm line, and he somehow doesn't look even a little shocked to see me here.

The sight before me strikes me as suddenly amusing, these 3 kids think they can protect Magnus from me, clearly under fed and lack any real fighting technique, how wrong these kids are, but I don't think they realise exactly what kind of protection Magnus needs. Feeling a cocky smirk form, I shake my head mockingly at the kids.

Looking around the squalor at their meagre possessions, quickly my eyes resettle on Magnus who begins to falter, and seems to be battling consciousness, my amusement quickly fades.

I march forward and knocking the kids out the way and kneel in front of Magnus, lifting him up in my arms and ignore his squirming. Unceremoniously, I drop him onto the makeshift bed in the corner of the hut, I see him lifting his wrists, I quickly grab them and warn him.

"Try anything sweetheart, then I can't guarantee that nothing will happen to the others here, I'm not going to hurt you right now, so just relax and tell me what this was all about"

I see him slump againt the bed like a kid, clearly accepting he has no other choice. I smirk, even this sexy fiend can be cute. 

"where to start is the question, lovely ogre"

"Ogre?"

"Yes, you"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I breath through my mouth for a second to remain calm, so not agitate this brat, seriously his lucky he hasn't been hurt by my hands for all the stunts he pulls. 

"If you were listening to our last conversation, you would know my name's Alec, Alec lightwood"

"you call that a conversation, Alexander, I'd love to see what you think a heated argument is" Next all I hear is a rich melody of a laugh.

Alexander. That rich baritone can make anything sound enchanting, even my name. 

I pause to admire the smug but exhausted expression on his face and look into his eyes which I had thought were a deep brown, but I now see they have a tint of green with flecks of gold within them.

Speechless for a second, I analyse our interactions over the past few days and the sudden calm that settles within me with him safely beside me, I can't help but think I don't want to leave without him. 

Screw objectiveness, my little minx won't last half a week without rubbing off on someone else, even if I need to tie him up and throw him onto my ship, he will come with us. 

With this decision made, I stare into his mystical eyes as they close and he is taken by sleep, the only thing I will allow to take him, aside from me of course. I remember the famous phrase 'Shadow hunters only love once', I guess mom will be proud.

But for now, to keep my little minx happy, we will try our best to convince him to come willingly, even grovel, though it seems like they're in some sort of danger, why wouldn't they accept the first hand that offers them an escape?

My little minx and I, his Alexander and a journey across the sea, I quite like the sound of that.


	4. Trapped

Magnus's POV 

Waiting at the harbour, ready for departure. I casually scroll along the pier when I feel arms encircle me from behind like snakes wrapping around their prey. I'm pulled into an alleyway and pushed harshly against the wall. 

As the uneven wall scraps against my back, I look up to meet hazel orbs staring down at me with such intensity it sends shivers down my spine.

Shit, I knew it wouldn't be this easy, has he finely come to knock the living daylights out of me, he's close enough to hurt me even if I successfully summon enough magic to attack him again.

I can't help but tremble as I'm cornered without a viable escape route. 

Why now? Couldn't he have just done this at home instead of before our departure, hopefully I get out this with only a few bruises.

He slowly brings his face towards mine but the intensity in his eyes doesn't dull. 

With his hands at either side of my head, I feel trapped as if he may snap my neck or use my head as a stress reliever, a disturbing rerun of the mornings events. I must admit I was feeling fairly desperate to think it was safe to accept his help, out of the frying pan and into the fire as they say, I thought grimly. 

But rationally, I know those three missionaries were only the first of a long list, I need to leave fast, today without delay before he brings his army to my front door. 

Feeling warm breath on my face, I look up once again, and our noses touch, as we stare at each other, his eyes are searching for something. 

He's probably waiting for me to beg. Sadly for him, that's one type of satisfaction, that I'm will never give to this ogre.

The next thing I feel are demanding lips against mine, capturing me in a dangerous kiss, his hands move from the wall to my hair, still harshly trapping me against the wall.

The rough surface digs into my back, drawing blood, but I barely notice as the kiss catches fire as my hair is pulled, allowing his mouth more access.

The grip in my hair is certainly not gentle but not exactly painful either. 

The different sensations, the wall, his body trapping mine, his hands and those sinful lips are making it impossible to focus on anything else, I can hardly keep my eyes open. 

After some time, he separates for breath and smirks against my lips, and I slowly open my eyes to meet mischievous eyes, that begin to rake my body like its a dish waiting to be served.

I shudder, a mix of lust and disgust at being at this guy's mercy. 

His roaming eyes still. 

Confused, I look down to see his hand shoot down to grab my growing erection.

At this, I begin to tremble and continue to look down at his large hand fondling my clothed erection, I can't help but draw back and push myself further against the wall.

There's nowhere to go.

I'm not ready for this though I thought I was. 

I can't meet his eyes, I can't let him see the fear that will be oh so clear in them. 

He chuckles and leans in further pulling my body off the wall so its flush against his, before whispering "I want you to know exactly why I found you and allowed you onto my ship, I can buy any mage's assistance easily enough, but you, my little minx, are here for a completely different reason"

His deep, husky voice makes me swallow unconsciously, I sense his smirk widen as the hand in my hair moves to press against my Adams apple. 

He knows his unsettled me. Bastard.

My survival instincts quickly kick in and I do the first thing I can think of, I bite the pale neck displayed in front of me with punishing strength, I hear him hiss before I summon the little wind in the alleyway to push him away, giving me enough space to duck under his unnaturally long arm and dash out of the alley way.

I watch him slowly straighten and walk towards me with a knowing smirk, I can't help but scowl at his arrogance acting like he has everything figured out.

After plastering a sweet as candy smile onto my face, I say " I know exactly what I've signed up for, I've made no mistakes about your intentions, but I think you're mistaking mine, I've always wanted to try a mutiny at sea, pretty boy"

His inquisitive expression quickly morphs into one of amusement. He then has the nerve to laugh in my face before petting my hair like I'm a stubborn child. 

"Well, I'll be looking forward to you keeping me on my toes with this mutiny, but I don't know when you'll have time for that, since I'll be keeping you busy"

At that, he walks away laughing under his breath signalling me to follow him, full well knowing that I have no choice since I have no idea which is his ship.

Just great. 

Goodbye solid ground, you are my best friend, ignore what Cat says. 

If I don't make it back to you, my love, blame the ogre in-front of me, who needs to stop looking back at me like he's a kid who can't wait to claim he's prize.

 

Looking up at the sky, I can't believe what I've gotten myself into, but to be fair it's more like what new things will be in me, that has me more nervous.

As I follow behind Alec to the ship, my decision made, I see him approach a beautiful raven haired girl, who looks strikingly similar Alec and a muscular blond, he quietly talks to them quietly, before pointing at me and signalling me over.

I walk towards the trio warily and searching for Simon and the others, I reach the them without seeing my back up.

I stare at the group and notice the girl seems to be holding back her laughter. Quite poorly I might add. 

"You look so young, but from what Underhill tells me, you got my strict 'feelings are a distraction' brother practically dry humping you infront of an audience during the interception mission, he's been a lot more grumpy lately, but it's funnier to tease him when he's like this than when he's acting all cold and hard-assed"

I reply "cold and hard-assed you say? That sounds like a accurate description of him right now, if you ask me, but enough about him, more about you, I'm assuming you two are related, those luscious black locks are unmistakable "

At my statement, I see the blond eye me skeptically while the raven hair girl continues grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

Excitedly, she grabs my hand.

"Yes, you assume right, I'm Izzy, short for Isabelle, Lightwood, the blond behind me is Jace Herondale, our brother and you've already met our eldest, you don't know him well yet, but this" she waved over at him "is a big improvement to is usual no non-sense and fun is evil approach to life"

Laughing at her statement, I can tell me and Isabelle are going to get along just fine, but her other brother doesn't seem as welcoming, but I don't see why I would want to talk to a guy who can't even get a proper blond dye job done, uh simpletons.

Me and Isabelle, talk more about her outfit and the traumatising morning I've had packing my clothes and deciding which leopard print shirt was more necessary for my survival at sea. 

I turn to the captain who was studying us, and say "Alexander don't tell me, your lovely sister over here took all the manners and charm and left none for you, I see now why you struggle to have the most simple of civil conversations"

As I talk I notice, Isabelle's and John's eyes widen and mouths gape, Isabelle grabs my arm and pulls me closer before saying "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Jace adds on, though much louder I might add, "Did you just call him, what I think you did?"

looking at Alexander confused, he moves closer and reprimands his siblings "don't you two have jobs to be doing, Jace if another banister isn't secured again before we sail, so help me God, I will only have one living brother by the end of this trip" 

Turning to me and Isabelle, he continues " and you two instead of gossiping like a pair of school girls why don't you unpack and visit the healer to make sure supplies are sufficient and Izzy show the new recruits around and explain the rules"

"Rules?" I enquire 

"The main one, everyone needs to work to earn their keep" he's eyes linger on me and travel lower than I would like. 

Not liking his stares, I tease "what will I be doing, sir?" 

His eyes snap to my face, transfixed but having a interesting dazed quality too. Oohh, he seems to like the whole 'sir' thing, it's always the quiet ones. I smirk at the kinky caption. 

He purposely walks closer to me before answering "you'll be working closely with me as you will be under my supervision" 

As the picture of innocence, "Under you? sir" 

He pauses as I feel a rough hand scoop my ass in a vice like grip and squeezing it not so gentlely, I audibly gasp. Surprising me by doing this infront of his siblings but thankfully we're at least hidden from the rest of the ship. 

Leaning forward, he whispers filthy and shamelessly, "Under me, in my lap or bent over the table, you will be in any position I want, Magnus' , Alec then sucks the shell of my ear and squeezes the abused flesh again, I can't stop the groan that passes my lip. 

It sounds wanton even to my own ears. 

He continues as a finger traces my crack brushing my centre through the clothes. I hold my breath, before I hear, his favourite term of belittlement escape his lips "My little minx, meet me tomorrow in the map room, after breakfast, and come alone" 

Sensing an answer was needed, I hoarsely whisper "Yes, sir" 

As quickly as the hand came, it left. He straightens up and dismisses us. 

The siblings look relieved and quickly scatter 

I follow Isabelle and as I pass Alec, and I feel myself blush as he pats my hair, acting like he didn't just cop a feel infront of his siblings, ogres, no manners at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I plan on making it quite dark. Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
